


Steppin' Out With My Baby

by pinkevilbob



Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week 2020 [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Widojest Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: It's date night at the Lavorre-Widogast household and Caleb's dressed to the nines.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: Pinkevilbob's Widojest Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818220
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	Steppin' Out With My Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Dressed Up! So, I'm super excited for this one cause I love this concept. I don't know if this is a modern au or canon setting. Either probably works. Anyhoo, here's fluff for y'all.

Date night was the greatest night known to mankind. Or at least to Jesterkind. It had been far too long since she had gone on a date with her husband(68 days according to Caleb. She'd almost been tempted to wait one more day just for the number, but she wasn't that patient). Jester skipped as she got closer to their home. 

She unlocked the door to see Molly, her precious little girl, drawing in front of the door. Molly was all dressed up in her flower girl dress from Fjord's and Cad's wedding with her sparkliest tutu on top of it. "Mama!" Molly squealed.

Jester scooped her up in a hug and spun her in a circle. "There's my perfect little girl. And all pretty for your babysitters too." Technically Luc was Molly's babysitter, but the 11 year-old wasn't quite ready for all that responsibility yet, so really it was Veth and Yeza who did most of the babysitting.

“Yeah!" Molly nodded excitedly. "And Daddy's all pretty too!"

"Oh, he's dressed already?" Jester asked. Usually Caleb would forget about getting changed and instead would get caught up in a book or Frumpkin, so Jester would end up having to choose his outfit and help make sure he was ready on time. For a man who always knew the exact time, he wasn't good at keeping track of it.

Molly nodded again. "I helped!"

"Oh you did, did you?" Jester asked. She could only imagine the combinations the little four year-old could come up with. Hopefully, Jester could convince him to let her take a picture of whatever Molly dressed him in so she could show Veth.

"Ja, she did. And I think she did a pretty good job at it." Caleb gave Jester a kiss on the cheek from behind and spun her around to see him. He was wearing a sparkly silver dress that Jester kept telling herself to get rid of since it didn't fit her since she was pregnant with Molly. Now she was glad that she hadn't. It was a little short on Caleb, but it didn't go too high past his knees. True, it was a little loose on him(Jester never was the thinnest one in their relationship), but the belt took care of that. The neckline plunged deliciously on him. Jester could feel her cheeks growing hot looking at him. "Is it a bit much?" Caleb asked. "I should've asked before putting it on, but Molly wanted to see it on me."

Jester hurriedly shook her head. "No, it looks great on you!" Caleb had a few skirts he'd wear from time to time, but all of them were long and brown. A dress, especially one so short, was daring for him.

Molly nodded very seriously. “I told you Daddy was pretty.”

“Very pretty,” Jester agreed. “You look better in that than I ever did.”

And right on cue Caleb’s face turned bright red. “I find that very hard to imagine.”

Molly leaned forward in Jester’s arms and tugged on Caleb’s arm. “We need to make Mama pretty too now!”

“But Mama’s already pretty,” Caleb said with a smile. 

“Daddy!” Molly pouted up at him.

Jester chuckled and put Molly on the ground. “You go ahead and pick a dress for me. Okay?”

Molly grinned and nodded before hurrying off.

“I’ll drop off Molly at Veth’s and Yeza’s so you can change,” Jester said.

“Do I really look that bad?” Caleb asked. He seemed almost disappointed.

“Wait, do you want to wear that in public?”

Caleb shrugged and the blush on his face renewed. “Maybe. I mean, Molly did pick it out for me. And it’s always been my favorite of yours. But if you don’t want me in it.”

Jester leaned forward. “Caleb, do you want to keep the dress?”

The already delightful blush on his face intensified. He stared at the ground. “It’s always been a favorite of mine.”

“Me too. And it would be a shame for Molly’s hard work to go to waste.”

“She’s a true fashionista,” Caleb said.

Jester grinned. “I know we’ve been looking forward to this date night, but you know it would be a shame to not show off the whole collection.”

“You mean bring along Molly?” Caleb asked. He rubbed his chin. “Sounds wonderful to me.”

“I’ll call Veth and let her know the change of plans. We’ll drop Molly off after dinner,” Jester said.

Caleb frowned in confusion. “After?”

“She’ll spend the night at the Brenattos. After all, if that dress looks so good on you, just imagine what it will look like on our bedroom floor.”

The blush on Caleb’s face turned even brighter. “Oh, oh, I think you’ll need to show me that later.”

Jester kissed her husband. “Don’t worry, I will.”


End file.
